


Fireside

by occultdeck



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: (lol), Insomnia, LATE NIGHT TALKS..., M/M, ROMANCE............ BUDDING ROMANCE, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultdeck/pseuds/occultdeck
Summary: Magus doesn't sleep and Crono barely does, but he wants answers. Sequel to an unpublished fic.





	Fireside

     Crono sighed. It was one of his very few modes of verbal communication.

     “What’s the matter, Crono?” Magus looked up at him with idle concern.

     Crono looked down and rested his chin in his hand. Everyone else had long since gone to bed. 

     The campfire was dying down. Still, it was the only illumination offered to them. Crono’s pale features and dark shadows under his eyes were highlighted by the fire. Marle couldn’t stand to look at them for too long. Lucca and Frog simply lowered their gaze. It was a painful reminder.

     Crono had been revived a matter of days ago, and everything was returning to normal – save for Crono’s body. He was living and breathing, yes, but his body barely showed those signs. He was but an active corpse. Magus had seen nothing like this in his day, but it didn’t make him uncomfortable. He could stand to meet his disconcerting eyes.

    Magus sat across from him, scanning his face for clues. Crono blinked sleepily, zoning out by the warmth of the fire. Magus was new to their party and barely trusted, but everyone was able to agree when he volunteered for nightwatch. He was to switch with Robo because of their lack of ability to rest in common.

     Magus didn’t know this, but Crono had slept less and less these days.

     “You seem tired, Crono…you should get some rest.” He suggested.

     Crono shook his head quickly and rose to his feet. He sat closer to Magus, hugging his knees.

     He traced into the dirt with his finger.

     “I want to understand you.”

     Magus thought for a moment. What _is_ there to understand? I simply have an ambition, a goal, that will take me to the ends of the world, no, time –

     Crono wrapped his arm around Magus’s and rested his head on it. He was surprised by the sudden contact, and barely understood why he would be doing such a thing.

     “Ah, I see. You’re thinking about that time in the castle, are you?”

     Crono nodded and nuzzled into his shoulder drowsily.

     Magus, not having received affection genuinely in who knows how long, was at a loss and even bashful. He sprawled his palm across his face as if that would hide anything.

     “You…”

     He squeezed tighter.

     “I don’t know… what to say. I certainly didn’t expect to see you again.”

     Crono looked up at him expectantly, urging him to continue with his eyes alone.

     “But… I am glad that I did.”

 

     He said nothing for a moment, searching for words, then continued, “It’s strange, really, that I am something of an ally to you now.”

     Crono agreed, but he wasn’t satisfied with just that.

     “You want to know more? …Persistent boy. I’m not going to tell you anything more than that.”

 _Not yet, anyway,_ he thought to himself.

     Crono slipped down and nestled onto his thigh to rest. He slowly closed his eyes, seemingly satisfied now – or perhaps too tired to care.

     He opened one eye to look up at him, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

     Magus pet his hair, as gingerly as he could.

     “Rest now. You’ll need it.” He said, and Crono did just that.


End file.
